What REALLY is Happening
by Giver of Roses
Summary: A series of interviews with the characters of my other fic Silver Sands and the discarded chapter 5which would've actually been chapter 4. Please read and review. Odd references to The Ominous Blue Box.


**Giver of Roses here. . . For those of you reading this who haven't read my fanfic Silver Sands you will likely be lost. This story is going to be a series of interviews with the characters and author and how they feel about the fic.**

**And for the ones who have been reading Silver Sands thanks for coming to this story also. . .**

"Hello out there, and welcome. This is your host Evylon and today is sure to be an interesting

show."

Jack Sparrow meanders in followed closely by a annoyed Barbossa. The host motions to a row of cushioned chairs.

"Yes! _These_ are our interviewees! Today we will be discussing the fanfic Silver Sands by Giver of Roses. . . Once again, out interviewees!"

Much clapping ensues as Barbossa stands and bows to the crowd. In walks the author.

"Glad you could make it!"

"I'm not." Barbossa mutters, giving the author a dark look.

Evylon pulls out a thick note pad and pen. "Would you care to elaborate?"

Barbossa leans forward after an extraordinarily nasty look at the author , "She made me look bad."

He straightened out his coat, "I have a reputation to uphold you know..."

"Yes, yes, yes, I'm sure. Now, Giver of Roses... How do you respond?"

"Oh." Author has a blank look on her face. "Uh. _Sorry_? It was a spur of the moment thing. . . How did I make you look bad?" Author also pulls out a note pad.

All eyes turn to Barbossa who has now adopted a lofty expression. He points to Jack.

"By making it seem that _I_ am intimidated by _him_. Hardly. . ."

"Where did she do this?" The host inquires, handing a hard copy of the story. Barbossa thumbs through it, muttering all the while. A long three minutes pass and he gives the author an icy look.

"You have a horrible knack for absolute confusion and mayhem, you do know that right?" He questions.

"I'm working on it! Honestly! It's just taking awhile. . ."Author replies somewhat pathetically.

"Doubt it..." Barbossa mutters under his breath.

"_What_ was that?"

"Oh look it's time for a commercial!" Evylon laughs nervously. "So sit down! You also Barbossa. . . Okay, has _anyone_ seen Jack?"

"Nope."

"Sorry."

Everyone spends the entire commercial time searching.

"Okay we're back!" Evylon exclaims. Camera zooms in and shows that all of the chairs have now been spaced far apart with Giver of Roses on one side and Barbossa on the other.

"Good. That's much better! Now, Giver of Roses, I understand that you were going to take this story in a completely different direction, is that correct?"

"Well I suppose so--"

"--I found it!" Barbossa jumps to his feet and nearly runs over the host.

"Here! Right here!" He points at a paragraph with which he has highlighted in seaweed green. Flipping through the pages the host noticed many other highlighted sections. She raises her eyebrows at him.

"_Seaweed_ green?"

"Read it."

She sighed, "_Barbossa stood stiffly, kneading the large felt hat in his hands, and from the looks of it he had done that quite often. Then in the distance came a loud twang._

_Barbossa grimaced. . . _Okay. Yes I can see how that would, ah, offend you so much. . ." Host backs away slowly.

"You have to keep reading... The highlighted sections, mind you!"

"_"Wait here." He buoyantly walked into the room and after a quick smile at the angry woman slammed the door in her face. There was a large thump, followed quickly by another sharp twang. Minutes later the door slammed open and judging by the red face and shaking fists Barbossa was certainly angry_."

Host takes a careful step away. Barbossa watches for a moment then crosses back to his seat muttering dark things.

"Yes well. . . That was a complete waste of air time. . . and has anyone found Mr. Sparrow yet?"

Someone shrieks in the distance. "It's _Captain_! _Captain_ Jack Spa--"

"Oh there you are! What are you doing up there?" Camera view changes and we now see the figure of a man carrying what appears to be an enormous blue box.

Jack finally makes it back to his chair safely and looking unnaturally happy. He opens the box and pulls out a paper clip.

"Wow. That was _so_ random. . ." The author mutters. "Wrong story reference though..." Author stands and snatches the large box and paper clip from Jack and hands it to a very distraught boy in the audience.

"Sorry Nathaniel." She smiles and climbs back onto the stage.

"Can we get back to the show please?" Evylon shouts.

". . ." Author sits back down and watches her apprehensively. "Sorry. . ."

"Now. I have here the discarded chapter 5. But before I display it would you mind telling me why you decided to not use it?"

"Oh... Many reasons. . . Mainly because Elizabeth appeared. . . very. . . dumb throughout the beginning and I didn't feel comfortable portraying her that way. Also because he" She points to Jack, "ruined the rest of the chapter. . . He insisted on doing everything his way. I was considering ending the story right at chapter 5 and leave everyone hanging. . ."

"Yes. . . That's to bad. . . Well here it is, the moment you all have been waiting for!" Audience applauds. "An excerpt from the previous chapter has been included for your convenience and italicized. . ."

Author stands and waves dramatically. "Wait! Hold it! It isn't the 5th chapter but the 4th that I discarded. . . So the excerpt at the beginning is from the 3rd chapter okay?"

_Elizabeth refused to open her eyes. She didn't want her suspicions confirmed when she did so. She briefly considered pretending to faint so the person would leave her to suffer through her emotions alone, and she would have likely been left at peace if it had been anyone else next to her now. No, that would not work._

_"What do you want?" She whispered, eyes still closed_

The next morning was an odd one, for it was one of discoveries, the first of which, occurred at sunrise, about the time Elizabeth woke up. Sleepy, and disoriented, she quickly sat up and squinted intensely in an attempt to bring the room into focus. Unfortunately, the blazing sunlight nearly blinded her, cruelly contrasting the black paneling she had just been squinting at with a vengeance and causing viscous white spots in her vision.

Being very early in the morning, and Elizabeth not being much of a morning person, it took awhile for what she was seeing to sink in. _Black paneling? _(...and a few more seconds for the second realization)_On a ship? _(Did I mention how early it was?) She squinted again, realizing that she was missing something important. _Black paneling. I'm on a ship...With black paneling._ She looked around again. _Okay. I'm on ship with black wood? Black...wood...ship..._

_"_Aha!"She cried, "I am on the Black Pearl!"

"Congratulations! Took you long enough...And I have good news!"

"This horrid fic is over?" She questioned excitedly.

"No!", her face fell. "I've just saved a ton of money on my car insurance!" And with that said, the infamous Jack Sparrow--

"Oi! Narrator! Yes _you_, who else would I be shouting at? Its _**CAPTAIN**_, _Captain Jack Sparrow!" _

Oh, _whatever_, the infamous _**Captain **_Jack Sparrow

"Happy now?"

"Yes, very! Now let me make my grand exit!"

the infamous _**Captain **_Jack Sparrow--ran out of the room.

**The End...**

"Hey you! Narrator! What kind of ending was _that_? Why not something like..._And with that said, the infamous, charming, piratical Captain Jack Sparrow brandished his bloody sword valiantly at the innumerable foes that beset him amidst a background of burning word and magnificent explosions, determined to go down fighting." _

"How is _that, that __**catastrophe**_better than my ending, hmm?"

"Well its better than _'(he) ran out of the room', _what kind of narrator _are _you anyway?"

"Oh right! Like you can say anything, you're in _**my **_story, remember? The only things you can say are what I _**put **_there!"

"That was. . . Inturesting." Evylon remarked. "I. . . Can see why you left that out. . . You couldn't really continue from there could you?"

"No. . . Well I'm bored now. Goodbye!" The author leaves. A few minutes later the boy with the blue box follows yelling, "Wait for me! Finish _my_ story next!"

Evylon looks around at who is left and discovers that Jack has once again gone missing.

"Ah. . . That's all for now. . . Join us next time with Elizabeth, Gibbs, and Jack."

"What about me?" Barbossa says.

"Oh. You're not invited next time. Sorry. . ."

"What do you mean I'm not invited? You can't decide to not invite me!"

"Yes. I can. My show! Now shoo. Goodbye! Go on! Go away already!"

"Fine! Maybe I don't want to be on your show anyway! I'm on thousands of talk shows! Thousands!"

"Yeah whatever. . . Goodbye now! See you later (On second thought _don't_)!"

**Please review! (Are you glad I left that Chapter out?)**

**Don't worry. All will begin to be made clear in Silver Sands...**


End file.
